


Our Own Language

by RadioFreeHayden



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioFreeHayden/pseuds/RadioFreeHayden
Summary: A collection of Caleb and Adam's nicknames/terms of endearment for each other and what they mean to them.





	1. dork/meathead

“Dork.”

“Meathead.”

Dr. Bright told Caleb not to use insults to connect to people, but that wasn’t what this was. It was something that started as two friends teasing each other and grew into something more than that. Somehow, the simple, repeated exchange - “dork” “meathead”- had become a foundational piece of who they were together.

“Dork” wasn’t an insult, it was a term of endearment, a way of saying “I love you” before Caleb was ready to say those three words out loud. And there was a comfort in knowing Adam was always going to respond in the same way, was always going to shove his arm and call him a meathead.

“Dork.” _ I love you. _

“Meathead.”  _ I love you too. _


	2. dude

There are roughly one thousand different ways to say the word “dude,” and Adam Hayes has heard them all, thanks to his boyfriend.

Adam makes fun of Caleb for his constant “jock-speak,” but in truth, it makes him happy every time Caleb calls him dude, and he knows that Caleb knows that. Adam doesn’t like talking about it, but before Caleb, he didn’t really have any friends at all. Every time Caleb says, “dude,” Adam hears, “I see you, and I like you.” And that’s all he’s ever wanted, really.

It was part of the reason he didn’t tell Caleb how he really felt about him. He didn’t want to risk messing up the only good friendship he had. He’d rather stay friends and hopelessly pine after Caleb for years than lose him altogether by admitting how he felt.

But Caleb found out anyway, and nothing was lost. Least of all the constant stream of “dude”s and “bro”s. It was just that now they were punctuated by “dork” and “babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CJ said Caleb saying babe rights

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of Feelings about them okay


End file.
